Halo and Wings
by SnowyBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan have had many moments over the years that have laid the path to them getting together. This is my take on some of those moments and that path. My first 'Bones' fan fic.


So this is my very first Bones fan fic. I was inspired by the song Just by Being You (Halo and Wings) by Steel Magnolia to write this little short. Sort of my telling of B&B's love story up to the moment they got together during 'Hole in the Heart'. I really hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this little story, everything else belongs to Hart Hanson and Co.

* * *

It started when their eyes connected across a crowded lecture hall. He felt that pull in his heart. That pull that told him his heart had found it's mate. And when she spoke, her voice was like the sweetest song he'd ever heard.

He knew he was meant to be hers and she was meant to be his.

Little did he know it would take another 7 yrs. from that point for them to figure it all out.

He had been amazed how easy it was to work with her, even as squinty as she was. And had hoped they could work together more in the future. That is until she had punched a federal judge and Caroline had made him fire her.

Taking her to the bar and downing shot after shot of tequila for courage in retrospect wasn't one of his best ideas. But he didn't care then.

And it was the tequila that dulled his senses enough, gave him the courage enough to do the one thing he had wanted to do since he had met her not more than a few days before. Kissing her in the rain outside the bar had been more amazing than he'd thought. Unfortunately the tequila hadn't been enough to dull her senses. And she'd left him in the rain, hard as stone and wet.

And it seemed that kiss was the snowball that rolled over them and drove them apart. One spectacular fight in front of the victim's mother and she had punched him in the jaw and stormed out of the FBI building, declaring that she'd never work with him again.

It took a year of not speaking to each other, even though he tried, countless times, each rebuffed by her assistant, for them to reconnect. And Booth felt that pull the minute he walked into that holding room at the airport. In the tone of her firmly stated, "Don't call me Bones."

He knew he was in trouble when she threatened to yell 'kidnap' out the window of the car on the way to the crime scene if he didn't pull over when she told him too. Their brief sparring match on the sidewalk as he tried to get her back into the car only increasing his feeling. But damn it if it didn't turn him on.

When she blackmailed him into letting her come into the field with him, he wasn't actually angry like he knew he should have been. But he didn't let her see that.

Each moment they spent together, he felt more and more pieces of himself being given over to her. All the things that he thought were annoying at first, he found himself loving about her.

And as he peeled more and more of her layers away, exposing the beautiful heart beneath the exterior of rational thought and collected cool, he felt himself falling just a little bit more in love with her.

He found himself sharing things he thought he'd never share with anyone ever. He told her things about his father he'd once vowed to never tell a living soul. Yet he found he knew he could trust her with these dark secrets of his. He'd shared his fear of becoming his father. And she had reassured him that he wasn't his father. Over and over again. And he'd felt light for the first time in his life.

Then it all unraveled with one ill-timed confession and they were running for opposite ends of the world. He ran to Afghanistan, while she ran to the Maluku Islands. There he tried to soothe his broken heart in the arms of another, but deep down he knew it was folly, that it was temporary. That this woman was just a place holder, a consolation prize, regardless of what he'd told Brennan.

But he forged on, believing his own delusions that he could love this woman the way he loved Brennan. But he was wrong, and his ill-advised proposal to this woman who was only temporary had burned him badly. Anger had burned low and hot in his belly, all his insecurities raising to the surface once more. And he'd sought to soothe them by drinking shot after shot until he was numb. Or at least that was his plan. Until she showed up.

And he'd tried to drive her away with his anger, telling her she could either stay and drink or in the morning she could get a new partner. She had surprised him and stayed. And he felt some of the pain from Hannah's rejection ease just slightly and he felt some of the anger inside die a little.

It would be months before he wasn't angry anymore. And then when the time was finally right, it had come in unexpected way, on the heels of death. The death of one of her favorite interns.

He'd made her stay with him that night, fearful of the sniper still loose in the city, scared to death that he would strike at her to get at him. So he'd made her stay with him. And in the night, when she'd come to him, tears leaking down her face, confused and grieving yet another loss in her life, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she cried.

It was only after her tears had finally stopped and she calmed enough to realize where she was and who she was with, that it became clear to her exactly what position they were in. She'd looked up shyly at him through her lashes and in that moment he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but their lips were fused together in the most passionate kiss he'd ever experienced. Tongues danced and fingers pulled at clothing until they were lying skin to skin. Totally exposed to one another in ways they'd never imagined possible.

Their moans filled the room and danced along the walls as they finally made love for the first time. And when Booth sank into her perfect heat for the first time, it was with a feeling of rightness. That he was where he belonged at long last.

Finally. And it never felt so good to be where he was supposed to be.

* * *

So how was it? Horrible? Wonderful? Just okay? Tell me what you thought. And please be kind. Thank you.


End file.
